


i got better

by Faleon_Weatherbee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Not Beta Read, POV Fjord (Critical Role), Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleon_Weatherbee/pseuds/Faleon_Weatherbee
Summary: Fjord & Caduceus come back from a date for a soft night of cuddles & kisses on the couch. That is until someone opens the door.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Fjord & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	i got better

The date had gone well, as they walked through the arboretum filling the silence with soft conversations about their plans to see the rest of the group later in the week, about Caleb and Essek’s growing relationship, Jester and Beau moving in together and if they should go help, as well as what to get Clarabelle for her birthday. Going on dates to vegan restaurants or a new mushroom and spore exhibit at the Arboretum was becoming less of a chore for Fjord but just something that he did every other Friday night because it made Caduceus smile. It was a soft smile that always made Fjord melt because it was always just for him. Caduceus’s eyes get all soft and open as he looks at Fjord as if he is one of the most important things in the world (and to Caduceus he is).

Fjord’s favorite part of the date was always towards the end when they would go back to one of their homes to talk some more, decompress, and the occasional makeout. Fjord always preferred coming over to Caduceus’s after a date more than going back to his own. The soft worn mismatched vintage couches draped with heavy hand knitted blankets to wrap up together with warm calming tea, the smell of herbal incense, a multitude of plants both inside and outside, soft green and pink drapery, and of course the multiple antique tea sets that are for specific days, moods, or teas. It was becoming more and more of a second home but they had decided that they weren’t ready to discuss either of them moving and what that would have in relation to their jobs. Right now he was content to just come out to Caduceus’s house after their dates.

Sitting on the soft forest green couch, hands full of soft lanky firbolg stroking down Caduceus’s back with one hand as the other played with his hair picking out the different color strands before letting them fall back down, tilting his chin up to look at him. Soft lidded pink eyes stare into his own before Caduceus leans forward placing a soft kiss against Fjord’s lips, a hand reaching up Fjord’s loose shirt stroking against the skin of his hip in slow circles. Their cups of tea cooling on the tree stump turned coffee table seemingly forgotten as they became further absorbed in each other. Caduceus’s hands softly stroking against Fjord’s skin reach higher up his shirt, thumb brushing over his nipple causing him to softly gasp into their kiss. Pulling back, Caduceus looks into Fjord’s eyes, slightly unfocused pupils blown out, his lips flushed from kissing, and breathing in deep. Groaning at the sight Caduceus leans back down, capturing Fjord’s lips again, and again. Absolutely lost in each other they don’t hear a car pull into the driveway, they don’t hear the keys jingle outside the door accompanied by mild profanities, they don’t hear the door open. But they do hear the voice call out when the person walks through the door.

“Caddy! I'm home!” Fjord startles, not being able to see the owner of the voice from his location, underneath Caduceus, who just leans back to where he is sitting straddle across Fjord's thighs. His face is calm and relaxed, flushed not from embarrassment but from previous activities.

“Oh, hello. I didn’t expect you to be back tonight.”

“Yes, _I can see that_ ,” though Fjord can’t see the person talking he gets the image of eyebrows wagging, “I should have called or texted before.” 

“It’s quite fine. You would have had to meet my partner eventually.” Caduceus slowly moves off Fjord's lap offering a hand for him to take as he does.

“Fjord, “Caduceus turns Fjord towards the kitchen gesturing with his arm towards this other person, “this is my roommate for a while, Mol-” Fjord’s eyes widen when he takes in the person standing in the kitchen, as the sound of their take out hits the floor.

“Molly!” Standing in front of them as Chinese food lays on the hardwood floor is Mollymauk Tealeaf, the same purple skin, the same tattoos, the same scars, the same eerie red eyes, and even the same gaudy fashion sense. It was Molly, their Molly, alive and breathing. “We all thought you were **_dead_**!”

Molly looks at him eyes wide before he gives a shrug accompanied by a soft almost shy smirk, “All I can say is, I got better.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream & I had to write it so it would leave me alone.
> 
> Also I don't even watch Critical Role & all I know from it is from my friends who are obsessed with it, so I get all this knowledge or dreams from osmosis.


End file.
